


Into the Abyss

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Break Up, Gen, Heartbreak, Major Spoilers, Pining, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: At the turning of the winds, Molly and the Reader have to get out, but will they have the strength?





	Into the Abyss

You were stood at the station clutching tickets to nowhere. Thick raindrops lashed at the roof over your head, matching the hammering of your broken heart, a single suitcase in your grip as you stared into space. Now was the time for running. No looking back. No hesitation. There was nothing behind you. Nothing but pain and loss. You refused to linger idly by while the world skyrocketed towards disaster.

Her hand slipped into yours as she moved beside you. Clutching a ticket and a suitcase of her own, you exchanged the same, fearful glance. Even though you knew running away would be hard, harder than anything you’d experienced, it was the right choice. No matter what lay ahead, it was better than what lay behind. You squeezed her hand in your own. Molly was all you had now and God knows you would die fighting for her.

The train screeched against the tracks as its breaks strained to draw it to a halt. The sight of it sliding slowly towards you set your heart thundering. It was finally here, the inevitable leap into the abyss. Once you set foot on that train, it was over. You were no longer a member of the Van Der Linde Gang. You would be a traitor. There would be no coming back.

Molly’s hand tightened against yours painfully. Your eyes snapped away from the train to focus on her. Messy copper curls stuffed haphazardly under her hat, painted lips trembling and tears welling in her green eyes. The sight of her pained and resolved you at the same time. You had to get her out, get her safe and keep her happy. Give her the life she always deserved. That you both deserved.

You pulled her hand as you moved towards the train doors, but she didn’t budge. You turned, continuing to tug pointedly. There was a limited window for you to get on. If you missed it, you might never leave.  
“I still love him.” She choked. “I can’t leave him… I just can’t.”  
“I love him too, Molly.” You sighed, releasing her hand and cupping her cheek instead. “Javier and Dutch… they’ve made their choices. Our place isn’t with them. We’ll die if we stay.”  
“I know but…” A tear rolled from her eye, and you swept it away with your thumb.  
“Molly, _please_.”

Going back would be easy. No one knew about your plans. You could easily ride in, throw yourself into Javier’s arms and smother him with kisses, promises of never to be apart, loyal until the end. The weeks of distance and pain burned away by blind adoration.  
But it would all be a lie. Arthur would still be dying, Dutch would still be blind, the Pinkerton's would still come, and Javier would always be loyal.  
You were loyal no longer. You refused to sink with the pyre, and you would get Molly out with you.

“We have to go.” You reaffirmed, gripping her hand again and pulling her with you to the train.  
This time she didn’t fight, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks as you aided her up the steps. Together you pushed through the crowd and to your seats. You tossed the luggage into the racks and plopped down beside her. Molly tangled herself in your arms immediately, sobbing silently into your chest. Your fingers entwined in her curls, bending down to weep mutedly against her hat as the train began to move forward, into the abyss.


End file.
